The present invention relates to a composite electronic component to be used in various electronic apparatuses.
A conventional composite electronic component comprises an integrated circuit (IC), a capacitor, an inductance, and a resistor placed on a circuit board. In such a conventional composite electronic component, a capacitor is mounted on a circuit board as a solid electrolytic chip-capacitor in the same manner as other parts such as resistors and inductance parts.
Electronic circuits have been digitized recently in response to the market""s demand, and this tendency involves high-frequency responses of electronic parts. A wiring is usually accompanied by a resistance component and an inductance component, and those components have not been raised as a problem. However, such components now block the solid electrolytic capacitor, which is surface-mounted on a circuit board together with an IC, from responding fast to a high-frequency.
The present invention aims to overcome the foregoing drawback and provide a thin composite electronic component having an excellent in high-frequency response and being directly bump-connectable to an IC. The composite electronic component of the present invention comprises the following elements: a capacitor element; an insulating section for covering the capacitor element; a connecting terminal, provided to at least one face of the insulating section, for electrically coupling with the capacitor element; a plurality of wiring patterns, provided to the same face as the connecting terminal, for conducting with electronic components; and outer terminals, provided to lateral faces of the insulating section, for electrically coupling with the capacitor element.
The capacitor element of the composite electronic component includes the following elements: a first connecting terminal provided to a porous valve metal sheet which has dielectric coating on both its surface and the inner wall of its void holes; a second connecting terminal provided to the porous valve metal sheet via a solid electrolytic layer at the face opposite to the first connecting terminal; holes at least communicating with the first connecting terminal and the second connecting terminal, the hole having an insulating film on its inner wall; and conductive bodies formed in the holes, and the conductive bodies being electrically connected with the first and second connecting terminals but insulated from other sections.
The connecting terminals are thus formed on the surface of the thin capacitor, and various chip parts including an IC can be mounted via the connecting terminals so that high-frequency response is substantially improved. At the same time, the composite component is downsized and thinned.